Shrunk 2
by kisshuismylife
Summary: This is not a continuation of my story 'Shrunk'. Due to popular request, I decided to write a one-shot where Kisshu gets shrunk rather than Ichigo. Story better than summary and title; please R&R!


**Shrunk 2**

"Pai, just give it up! Deep Blue doesn't intend to help us!" Kisshu shouted. He and Pai were fighting again. _I swear, he's like a mindless drone, _Kisshu thought.

"I will NOT 'give it up'," Pai said coldly. "This is the only way to help our people, and we both know the blonde guy would kill us for suggesting a truce. YOU'RE the one who should give it up!"

Kisshu snarled, but before he could continue arguing, Pai teleported. Kisshu sighed and was about to leave when something hit him, and his body started tingling. Then his vision started going black, and the last thing he heard was teleportation. Then everything went black.

When Kisshu woke up, everything around him was dark. He was lying on something soft and kind of silky, but he couldn't see what it was; it was too dark.

_Normally I'd assume Pai locked me up, but this isn't a dungeon; it's too soft, _Kisshu thought. _And it smells kind of like- uh-oh. PLEASE tell me this isn't happening…. _

Unfortunately for him, it was. The place started to move forward, and as the light fell on him, Kisshu realized EXACTLY where he was- Ichigo's underwear drawer. _Great…. normally I'd love this, but first of all, I'm currently six inches tall, and second, ICHIGO'S GONNA KILL ME! And there's no WAY I can fight back like this, _Kisshu thought.

Kisshu looked up, noticing Ichigo wasn't really looking at the drawer. She just had it open, and appeared to be looking at the top of her dresser. _Maybe I can get out of here before she notices…. _Kisshu thought. He looked over the edge of the drawer, and tried to float up. No such luck. Teleporting didn't work either, and he thought grimly, _Pai's going to pay for this- provided I don't get killed by Ichigo first._

Suddenly he heard a squeak, and flinched, looking up at Ichigo, who looked utterly shocked. To his surprise, she didn't look like she was very angry. "Kisshu?" she whispered.

"Uh…. hi Koneko-chan," Kisshu said nervously.

He only got more nervous when she got a somewhat stern look on her face, and then she said, "Explanation. NOW."

"Pai and I were fighting, and I don't know what he did, but I blacked out, and woke up in here," Kisshu said. "And now I'm six inches tall. And I don't know how to reverse this."

Ichigo groaned. "I just quit Café Mew Mew, Blondie probably wants my head on a platter, and now THIS," she moaned.

"Sorry…." Kisshu said. "Um…. I can't use my powers either, just so you know."

"More fun…." Ichigo sighed. "I can't exactly leave you here alone, and I have school."

"I guess you could put me in your school bag," Kisshu said.

"Do you promise to stay in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Since I can't currently teleport- yes," Kisshu said. "Um…. is it going to be bouncy?"

"I'll try to make it as smooth as possible," Ichigo said. She gently picked him up, and put him in her school bag. Then she took the bag downstairs, put shoes on, and left, locking the door behind her. She put the bag over her shoulder, and started walking. "Kisshu, can you try using telepathy?" Ichigo asked. "It's better if we can use that at school."

Kisshu concentrated, and asked, _Can you hear me?_

_Yep, I guess that's one power you can use, _Ichigo replied. _My friends are up ahead; get back in the bag._

Kisshu sighed and went back inside the bag. He heard Ichigo say, "Hi Moe, hi Miwa!"

"Good timing, but why are you early?" Moe asked.

"There's too many people around for me to tell you," Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, but later you get to explain this," Moe said.

"Oh, and Aoyuck's going to run away screaming every time he sees us," Miwa added as the girls walked into the school.

"So he got out of the hospital?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yup," Moe said. "But if he doesn't run away screaming- or at least run away- we'll beat him up again. He should stay away from you."

"Yup," Ichigo said. "So why didn't you ever mention you thought he was bad news from day one?"

"You were obsessed," Moe and Miwa chorused.

Ichigo sighed.

Kisshu was trying to process this, and thought, _Did Ichigo finally break up with Treehugger? That would be nice…. _He smirked, thinking about Ichigo finally becoming his. Then he felt her set the bag down gently, and open it. He looked up as she took a paper out, but then she closed the bag again. Kisshu sighed softly, and settled down to wait.

As the day went on, Kisshu got so bored he finally fell asleep. He didn't wake up until he heard Ichigo say telepathically, _Kisshu, wake up!_

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness; Ichigo's bag was open. "Is school over yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, you slept through most of it," Ichigo said. "Anyways, Moe, Miwa, and I are going out for ice cream, would you like to come?"

"I don't have much of a choice, but sure," Kisshu said. "Do they know?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I'll introduce you after we get our ice cream, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Kisshu said. Ichigo closed her bag again, and Kisshu settled back down, listening as Ichigo and her friends ordered ice cream. He felt her walking again, and a few minutes later, she set the bag down. Then she opened the bag, and looked in. She gently picked him up, lifting him out of the bag. "Jeez it's bright out here," Kisshu said.

"That's because you've been in the bag all day," Ichigo said. She set him down on the table she was sitting at, and said, "Kisshu, I'd like you to meet my friends, Moe and Miwa."

Kisshu looked over as she pointed, and waved. "Hi Kisshu," Miwa said. Moe waved, then asked, "How did you get so small?"

"Pai and I were fighting about forming a truce, and he did something to me," Kisshu said gloomily. "And whatever he did canceled out my abilities to fly and teleport, which is the main reason I spent the day in Ichigo's school bag. It's not exactly comfortable, but it's better than getting squished."

"You spent five hours sleeping in there and you say it's not comfortable?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"I was asleep for five hours?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. She gently put a finger on his forehead, then said, "Uh-oh, I guess that explains why you were sleeping all day. You've got a fever, Kisshu."

"My head is spinning…." Kisshu said. Ichigo gently helped him sit down, and then Miwa put a finger on his chest.

"This shouldn't be too hard to heal, but you'll need to rest a bit after, okay Kisshu?" Miwa said.

"You're a healer?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Miwa said. "Let's get you back to Ichigo's house."

Ichigo gently picked Kisshu up, and Moe took her shoulder, then teleported, followed by Miwa. They landed in Ichigo's room, and Ichigo gently set Kisshu down on her bed. Miwa came over, and put a finger on his chest. Her finger started to glow, and Kisshu slowly fell asleep. About ten minutes later, Miwa gently took her finger away, and told Ichigo and Moe telepathically, _He'll be fine when he wakes up, but he needs to rest for now. Ichigo, do you have a handkerchief or something for a blanket?_

_Yeah, hang on, _Ichigo said. She went to her dresser, and found two handkerchiefs, then went over to the bed and gently spread them over Kisshu. Then she settled down to wait for Kisshu to wake up.

_Ichigo, we should head out, will you be okay? _Moe asked.

_I'll be fine, and you know I'll call if something happens, _Ichigo said. _Thanks, guys._

_Sure, _Miwa said. She and Moe left. Ichigo settled down next to Kisshu, and carefully smoothed his hair back with one finger. She noticed it seemed to relax him, so she kept stroking his hair gently.

About three hours later, Kisshu started to wake up. Ichigo noticed, and asked softly, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

Kisshu sat up and said, "I feel fine, thanks."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Are you at all hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Kisshu said.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you have apples?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup, should I cut one up?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes please," Kisshu said. "Being six inches tall sure isn't easy…."

"Well, until you get back to normal, I'll take care of you," Ichigo said. "Would you like to come with me while I cut up the apples?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Ichigo picked him up gently, and carried him downstairs. Then she set him on the table and went to cut up an apple. "Do you want anything else?" she asked. "I've got some pepperoni."

"What's pepperoni?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a type of sausage that's a bit spicy," Ichigo said. "It's good."

"I'll try some," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. She set a small bowl of apple chunks in front of Kisshu, and went to get some pepperoni. She came back as Kisshu was eating the apple chunks, and put a small plate of pepperoni in front of him. "You really like apples, huh?" she asked.

"I'm ADDICTED to apples," Kisshu said. "Fruit is non-existent on our planet, and apples are the first fruit I ever had, and now I'm completely addicted to them. Pai's addicted to peaches."

"And Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

"He's addicted to candy," Kisshu said gloomily. "And sugar is like a drug to Cyniclons, so he's on serious sugar high every other night, and I have to either sleep in your tree or the big one in that park. Meanwhile, Taruto spends the night screaming his head off about 'fanged snowflakes' and destroying the ship."

"That sounds bad," Ichigo commented as Kisshu took a bite of the pepperoni. "How is it?" she asked.

"It's different, but I like it," Kisshu said. Soon he was finished with the pepperoni and the apple, and Ichigo asked, "Should we go back upstairs?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I'm full."

"Good," Ichigo said. She picked him up again, and carried him back upstairs. As they sat down on the bed, Kisshu asked, "Did you break up with the treehugger?"

Ichigo sighed sadly. "I found out he was cheating on me with a girl from the 'popular' crowd," she said sadly. "Moe, Miwa, and I have never been or wanted to be in that crowd, but I guess Aoyama wouldn't settle for just one unpopular girl. Unfortunately for him, the girl he was cheating on me with found out he was also going out with me, and she actually smacked him before Moe and Miwa landed him in the hospital. That was three weeks ago, and I guess he just got out this past weekend. I guess he'll have a hard time finding a girlfriend now…."

"So you don't love him anymore?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo sighed. "How can I?" she asked. "He was just toying with me. Which reminds me, Kisshu; are you just toying with my feelings too? You call me a toy all the time, and though you say you love me, I'm not so sure. Why would you treat someone you love like a toy?"

Kisshu looked up at her, and saw that she looked sad. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just think you look really cute when I call you that, so I kept doing it. I didn't realize it hurt you. I really do love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed slightly, and said, "I love you too, Kisshu. You're going to stop calling me a toy, right?"

"Right," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry for doing that, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled, but that faded when they heard teleportation. Pai appeared, and Ichigo and Kisshu both tensed. "I'm not here to attack," Pai said.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo asked warily. "And why are you holding that thing that looks like a gun of some sort?"

"It's to turn Kisshu back to his normal size," Pai said.

"Judging by the fight we had earlier, why should I trust you?" Kisshu asked.

"Normally I wouldn't be doing this, but these two weird girls attacked me and told me if I didn't turn you back within 24 hours, I would die the worst death they could invent," Pai said gloomily. "And before they left, they said they were off to take care of my 'problem'. I didn't really know what that meant, but I came here to avoid imminent doom."

"So in other words, you're not here to make amends, you're simply trying to save your own skin," Kisshu said. Suddenly he heard Ichigo say telepathically, _Let him turn you back, and then shrink him._

Kisshu sighed and said, "Fine…. Pai, turn me back."

Pai sighed and aimed the gun thing at Kisshu, then pressed a button on the side. A burst of light shot out of the device, and hit Kisshu. He started to glow, and then the glow flashed. When the flash faded, Kisshu was back to normal. He immediately snapped his fingers, and the gun thing disappeared and reappeared in his hand. He looked at it, then pointed it at Pai. Pai tried to teleport, but he was a bit late, and another burst of light hit him. The teleportation hole vanished, and Pai was surrounded by a bright glow. Ichigo and Kisshu shielded their eyes, and when the glow faded, they saw Pai lying unconscious on the floor. He was now a little over six inches tall.

"Well, that worked," Ichigo said. "What should we do with him?"

"Give him to Lettuce," Kisshu said.

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard teleportation, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "Oh good, Pai turned you back," Miwa said to Kisshu. "Where is he?"

Kisshu pointed. "You shrank him?" Moe sighed.

"Is that a problem?" Kisshu asked.

"For now, no," Moe said. "I'm going to wake him up, since we got rid of his problem."

"Uh… okay," Kisshu said.

Moe tapped Pai's forehead gently, and he woke up. "When did you turn into giants!?" he shrieked.

"We didn't," Miwa said. "And we got rid of your problem- hopefully."

"Which problem?" Pai asked warily.

"Your evil leader brainwashing you," Moe said. "We killed his human host."

"How did you know who it was?" Pai asked.

"I went through your mind to find out," Miwa said.

"What happened to me?" Pai asked.

"Kisshu shrank you," Moe said. "That's why we look like giants; you're only a little over six inches tall."

"Does that have something to do with the fight we had this morning?" Pai asked.

"Yep, you shrank him, and then when you turned him back, I guess he decided to return the favor," Miwa said.

Pai looked over at Kisshu, who said, "You came here and basically told me the only reason you were turning me back was to save your skin from Moe and Miwa. I take it that means we're not friends anymore?"

Pai sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have shrunk you, whether I was brainwashed or not. And I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

Kisshu sighed too, and said, "Thanks, Pai." He picked up the gun thing, and pointed it at Pai, then pushed a button. A burst of light enveloped Pai, and a few minutes later, it flashed. When the flash faded, Pai was back to normal.

"Now that Pai's back to normal and Aoyuck is dead, can we go talk about next steps with Keiichiro?" Moe asked.

"Blondie will attack us on sight," Kisshu said dryly.

"We'll fix that," Moe and Miwa said, smirking. Then they teleported out.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess we should wait till they call," she said.

"Can we spend that time kissing?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo smiled and pulled him over on the bed, then kissed him passionately.

**Due to popular request, I decided to write this. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
